Unexpected Love
by ll kaiya ll
Summary: What would happen if Aang had never made it to the Catacombs in time to save Katara? Could new feeling form between Katara and Zuko? Will Zuko's scar ever be removed? [Zutara]rated just to be safe for later chapters [future lemon may be added]


Hey everyone I'm back! Well school has been really tough for me and with everything going on in my life yea its pretty hectic! Ok first I didn't write this my friend Jessica did so yeah all the credit goes to her!

It better go to me!

I said all credit goes to you!!

Shut your face Samm...

Okay...anyways this is what Jess believes would of happened if Iroh and Aang had never shown up in the catacombs to save Katara...So yeah plz review...Or Jess will cry!

Yeah so r&r oh and I don't own Avatar...but jess is going to court to fix that! Hehe

* * *

**Unexpected Love**

Katara was currently sitting in the catacombs with Zuko and were prisoners of Azula, Zuko's sister who had turned on him and was bent on capturing the avatar for her father. Katara was looking at the scar on Zuko's face, which rested on his left eye and traveled up to his forehead.

"This is water from the spirit oasis at the north pole...I've been saving it for something special..." Katara explains as she takes the water out and walks towards Zuko. The water starts to spin in a loop above her hand as she slowly puts her hand to his scar, both the scar and her hand starts to glow vibrantly. Suddenly there's a blinding light, when the light ceases , Katara pears into the face of the boy who had chased her ever since they met the avatar.

It was Zuko, but he was different...he looked normal, no longer bearing the mark of the banished prince. To be honest, he actually looked handsome other than the fact that he was still missing his eyebrow. Katara stared at Zuko while still holding his face.

"So...?" He asked wanting to know how it turned out.

"It...it _worked_...Zuko you look...good" Katara whispered. _'It's unexplainable...I've never thought of him this way before in my life.'_ Zuko grabs the hand that is on his cheek and holds Katara's other hand with his own. "Katar...thank you so much...you don't know how much this means to me." Zuko said to her. Katara was blushing at how close their faces were to each other, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You...you used my name, I thought you didn't know it." She told him still blushing. "Of course I know your name!" he laughed. "What made you think I didn't?" _'She's so beautiful...' _Zuko thought. _'Why haven't I really every noticed it before? Well I did change...just a couple days ago I wanted to capture the avatar and his friends, but now I helped the avatar and now I'm falling for the enemy...' _

Katara's voice broke Zuko out of his thoughts and listen to her. "I don't know...Zuko, I have a question to ask you." Zuko looked at her with curiosity in his eyes wondering what it was she wanted to ask him. "What is it?"

"I know it's none of my business, but how did you get that scar?" Zuko sighed, She at least had a right to know since she helped him. "Well I guess I'll tell you, since you removed it. It's a long story." he warned. Katara shrugged her shoulders and sat down on a boulder nearby. "We'll be here a while anyway, so..." She trailed off deciding to just listen to him. Zuko sat down in front of her and began to tell of how he got her scar.

"As you know...I'm the fire lords son, but I haven't been home for several years now. I guess I'll start from the very beginning." Zuko stopped to see if she had anything to say before he started again. When she didn't say anything he continued. "One day, I sat in on one of a war-planning meeting. A senior general suggested that we send a new division, barely trained, to fight in Omashu, while a more experienced division sneaked from the back to slaughter the Omashu army. I spoke out because I thought this was wrong, but I now know it wasn't my place to speak out...with that, I had to go to agni-kai with who I thought, the general. But when I went to the agni-kai that night, it wasn't the general I faced, but my father...Obviously, I refused to fight him and begged for his forgiveness. He didn't except it. Instead, he gave me this mark and banished me from the fire nation till I caught the avatar. That's why I've tried so hard to capture the avatar..." He finished his sentence and looked over to Katara who had a sullen look on her face.

"Oh Zuko!!" She cried as she leaned forward and hugs him. Zuko face had complete shock written all over his features. They sat there like that for a few minutes until a blast was heard from behind them. They turn around and see Aang and Iroh standing there, as the dust cleared. Katara was still holding Zuko, while Aang is standing there in shock, first about Zuko's face, then even more, about him hugging Katara. When Zuko seen Aang standing at the large hole he made, he quickly wrapped his arms around her returning the hug, and gives Aang a ha-ha-in-your-face look.

When Aang regained himself, he was totally pissed, so he jumped over towards the two. He used earth bending and made a wall out of rock, which formed under Zuko and moved him away from Katara. Katara is shocked at her friends reaction and also embarrassed and a bit angry.

"Aang, what are you doing here!?" She asked angrily. Aang looked shocked, hurt, and a little pissed at the way Katara snapped at him. "I could ask you the same thing!" He yelled back. His expression softened when he regretted yelling at her. "Look I'm sorry...Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Because if he did..." Aang was starting to lose his temper again.

When you just about finish the most important thing in your life and you risked it all just to save your best friend who happens to be hugging your enemy when you get to her. It would piss anyone off!

Zuko recovered from the blow he just received from Aang. "What the hell was that for!?" he yelled at Aang. Aang turned away from Katara and walked towards his enemy, the one who wanted to capture him, just so he could just be welcomed back into the fire nation. "Why were you hugging Katara!?" this went on for a couple minutes until Katara spoke up.

"Aang, I was the one...I hugged him." _'I can't explain things to him...he wouldn't understand...'_ Katara thought sadly. "Katara, why did you do this?" he asked sadly. Katara said nothing but just turned away and hung her head low. "I'm sorry, Aang" She said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Why is this happening to me...what did I do to deserve this?" He asked quietly. Katara walked towards Aang and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry..." Aang shrugged her hand off his shoulder and turned away. "I...i love you Katara...and me seeing you like this...it hurts me." Aang turned towards Zuko with fire in his eyes. "It's all your fault!" he yells. Aang does earth bending and shoots a wall of rock towards him, but Zuko dodges it easily.

Zuko sends a blast of fire towards Aang. Aang uses earth bending once again to block the blast from hitting him. While Aang was behind the wall, Zuko snuck behind Aang and kicked him in the back. The avatar flew into the wall and slid to the ground with a groan.

"Ha...you thought you could beat me?" Zuko asked turning around walking towards Katara, thinking that Aang was giving up. Zuko looked at Katara and noticed her eyes were wide and she gasped. Before he could turn around to see what was happening, he felt a sharp burning pain in his side.

Katara screamed and ran to his aid, she had seen the whole thing happen in slow motion. Aang had slowly stood up when Zuko had his back turned and used fire bending to burn his side, then used earth bending to knock him down. It had been awhile since the young avatar had used fire bending, he had swore never to do it again after her burned Katara, but he was to mad to think about that.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as she ran to inspect the damage he had. "Zuko are you ok?" He groaned in response and grabbed his side. Aang slowly walked away from the catacombs with a broken heart, his _best_ friend had fallen for the enemy... "Katara..." he whispered sadly.

.o0o.

Katara was trying to keep Zuko conscious, while she was trying to look at his wounds he had previously received. Katara removed his shirt to get a better look at his wound on his side. He definitely had a few broken ribs from the impact of the earth bending and he had a burn on his skin, nothing too serious.

The young fire bender opened his eyes and weakly smiled up at Katara. "Are you feeling okay?" He weakly nodded sat up, but he hissed in pain and quickly laid back down. "Don't move." She ordered. "I'm sorry...this is all my fault." She whispered while tears streamed down her cheeks. "Sh...Please don't cry."

Zuko slowly sat up, ignoring the pain and Katara's cries of protest, and looked into her blue eyes. Katara blushed, "Zuko, I..."Before she could finish Zuko pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. The passion that was surging through them was incredible, Zuko brought his hand up to cup the side of her neck and the back of her head to pull her in closer, while running his thumb up and down her jaw line; asking silent entry. Katara parted her lips while a moan escaped from her, Zuko took this chance to gently flick out his tongue, tasting her.

When the two pulled away for a little thing called air, Katara softly smiled at him. "I love you." Zuko smiled, "I love you too."

Well yep there you go! It could of went several other ways and I think what I wrote was extremely boring...oh well...I needed to write one on this, since it was killing me. I so wanted Zuko and Katara's relationship to progress more than it did at the finale. This is a little OOC some parts on Zuko...it's funny..I had to think of a response for each little thing the person said based on what I've seen...I should write more fan fics for avatar... well yeah all credit goes to the wonderful Jessica! And plz read and review this was her first fanfic...oh and should this fanfic continue??? **REVIEW!! **

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
